Forget
by Alliance Reborn
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda yang ditemukan oleh Haruno Kizashi dan betapa mengejutkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengalami Amnesia, dan beberapa tahun tinggal bersama membuat sang putri bungsunya Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Karena mendapat Beasiswa Naruto akhirnya pindah ke Konoha dengan Sakura yang memaksa untuk ikut. bagaimana kelanjutannya? Narusaku/ MenmaHina/ OtherPair


**Forget**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura] [Menma X Hinata]**

 **Genre: Adventure/Family/Drama**

 **\- DONT LIKE DONT READ -**

0

0

0

* * *

Summary : Naruto adalah pemuda yang ditemukan oleh Haruno Kizashi dan betapa mengejutkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengalami Amnesia, dan beberapa tahun tinggal bersama membuat sang putri bungsunya Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta mendapat Beasiswa Naruto akhirnya pindah ke Konoha dengan Sakura yang memaksa untuk ikut. bagaimana kelanjutannya?

* * *

\- **Lets Gets Read -**

Saat ini dua orang ini sedang bertatap muka diruang keluarga yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang cukup serius.

"Jadi kau akan mengambil study kepindahanmu ke Konoha International Highschool pada tahun ke-2 ini?" Tanya Kizashi pada Naruto.

"Ya! aku tidak ingin terus menerus merepotkan Otousan! mengingat dulu Otousan yang merawatku saat dulu aku Amnesia! dan aku juga ingin mencari keluargaku yang sebenarnya!" Pungkas Naruto, ia memanggil Kizashi dengan sebutan Otousan karena Kizashilah yang memintanya.

"Jika seperti itu aku juga tidak bisa melaranmu Naruto!" Balas Kizashi walau sebenarnya ia berat melepas Naruto yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Haruno.

"Terimakasih Otousan!" Seru Naruto senang mendengar ucapan dari ayah angkatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut Naruto ke Konoha!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asik bagi mereka yaitu putri bungsu Haruno Kizashi yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"S-Sakura!" Ucap keduanya tergagap.

"Apa? Kau ingin merencanakan kepindahanmu tanpa sepengetahuanku hah?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat sang kekasih yang berkaca-kaca membuat Naruto merasa tidak tega kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sakura di sela isakannya.

".." Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto,ia hanya menggiring Sakura untuk duduk bersama.

"Jawab aku!" Tuntut Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Sakura-chan! karena situasilah yang membuatku harus seperti ini! Aku ingin mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya, siapa orang tuaku! apa mereka masih hidup atau tidak dan darimana asalku!" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum miris, miris melihat Sakura menangis dan tangisan itu adalah karena dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Ucap Sakura dengan menghapus air matanya.

"Apa?" Seru Naruto dan Kizashi bersamaan.

"Tap-.." Naruto dan Kizashi sulit merangkai kata-kata, karena pastinya akan sulit untuk membujuk gadis yang notabennya memiliki sifat Tsundere.

"AKu tidak terima penolakan! dan jika Otousan tidak mengizikan maka aku ingin Otousan mengirimku ke London hari ini juga atau biarkan aku pergi dari rumah ini!" Seru Sakura membuat keduanya melotot tak percaya.

"Baik! Baik! Otousan akan mengirimmu ke London!" Balas Kizashi membuat Sakura yang kini melotot garang pada ayahnya.

"Otousan!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hahaha! Otousan hanya bercanda Otousan akan mengizikanmu untuk bersama Naruto untuk pindah ke Konoha International Highschool! Tapi ingat jangan kembali dengan menggendong momongan, karena Otousan masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kakek hahaha!" Goda Kizashi pada keduanya yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura merah padam persis seperti tomat.

"Urusahai!" Balas Sakura keras tetapi wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Baiklah! aku serahkan putriku padamu Naruto! aku harap kau menjaganya dengan sebaik-baiknya! Otousan akan mengurus kepindahan Sakura nanti!" Ucap Kizashi.

"Tentu Otousan! aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan dengan sepenuh hati!" Ucap Naruto dengan sorot muka keyakinan membuat semu merah di pipi putih Sakura.

"Kau memang calon menantu yang ideal untuk Sakura!" Ucap Kizashi yang lagi-lagi membuat keduanya Blushing.

\- Forget -

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kota Konoha untuk melanjutkan Study mereka.

"Apa Otousan tidak apa kami tinggal?" Tanya Naruto mengingat jarak Konoha dan Suna tidaklah dekat.

"Hahaha kalian tidak usah khawatir! kalian lupa kalau masih ada Sasori jadi kalian tenanglah!" Ucap Kizashi memberi pengertian kepada keduanya.

"Tapikah Sasori sangat jarang pulang!" Ucap Naruto.

"Tak apa! paling tidak ia pulang 3hari sekali itu sudah cukup! jadi kalian bisa berangkat dan lusa bisa mulai sekolah seperti biasa! dan jangan sampai kalah dengan murid disana! terutama kau Naruto dulu memang kau tidak bisa apa-apa tapi aku melihatmu bersungguh-sungguh dan mampu menjadi yang pertama! Otousan bangga dan terus tingkatkan prestasimu!" Ucap Otousan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah perbincangan dan pamitan mereka selesai Naruto dan Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman dengan mobil Nissan GTR keluaran terbaru yang sengaja Kizashi belikan kemarin untuk keperluan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja!" Gumam Kizashi melihat kepergian Naruto dan Sakura.

\- Forget -

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto di sela kegiatan menyetrinya, sedangkan Sakura memandang Naruto dengan bingung karena kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Minta maaf? untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Maaf untuk semuanya! karena semenjak pertama kita bertemu aku selalu merepotkanmu Sakura-chan, jad Ittai-...!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sakura mencubit lengannya.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Baka! aku tidak pernah merasa di repotkan olehmu karena aku mencintaimu! jadi berhentilah berbicara bahwa kau hanya membuatku kerepotan karena aku menganggapmu anugrah yang di berikan oleh Kami-sama!" Balas Sakura membuat Naruto memerah sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan! kau memang yang terbaik!" Balas Naruto sembari mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Oh ya Naruto! menurutmu bagaimana sekolah hari pertama kita lusa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menurutku tidak menyenangkan!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu senang untuk sekolah?" Tanya Sakura menyeringai

"Kau! aku akan selalu senang jika selalu melihatmu!" Goda Naruto pada Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Dasar rubah penggombal!" Balas Sakura dengan memukul pelan lengan Naruto dan jangan lupakan rona merah dipipi Sakura.

"Heikh? aku tidak pernah menggombal Sakura-chan! aku memang selalu senang jika melihatmu!" Sanggah Naruto semakin membuat Sakura memerah.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Pekik Sakura dengan memukul pelan lengan Naruto, karena jika Sakura memukul dengan keras maka tidak akan lucu jika mereka harus kecelakaan dan lebih parahnya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dan seperti inilah keseharian pasangan ini ribut, heboh, saling melempar ejekan tetapi saling mencintai.

"Jadi ini gedung apartemen kita?" Tanya Sakura yang mendongak memperhatikan gedung tinggi di depannya yang kira-kira berisi 15 lantai.

"Ya seperti itulah! Tapi kita tidak satu apartemen kita memiliki dua apartemen tapi tenang saja apartemen kita berhadap-hadapan!" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Memang apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ehmm... mungkin kau berpikir kalau kita satu apartemen atau bahkan satu kamar dan kasur!" Balas Naruto membuat Sakura mendeklik dan detik itu juga Naruto berlari dengan koper dan tas punggung.

\- Forget -

"Ahhhh... A- Sakit Sakura-chan!" Ringis Naruto kesakitakan karena telinganya di tarik oleh Sakura.

"itu hadia untukmu karena pikiran mesummu itu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura garang.

"Dasar Tsundere tahu begini aku tinggal saja!" Gumam Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" Seru Naruto karena jika ia jujur pasti bukan hanya telinganya saja yang kena batu melainkan seluruh tubuhnya juga.

"Jadi tolong lepaskan Sakura-chan! Ini benar-benar sakit!" Ucap Naruto merintih kesakitan, sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya.

"Ini benar-benar sakit Sakura-chan!" Rengek Naruto memamerkan telinganya yang memerah yang di balas kekehan dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah Naruto lebih baik kita beres-beres apartemen! dan besok kita harus membeli keperluan!" Ucap Sakura yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian mereka memasuki apartemen masing-masing yang terletak di lantai 4.

.

"Bersih juga kamar apartemennya! jadi aku tidak perlu banyak-banyak membersihkan!" Ucap Naruto yang melihat kamarnya yang cukup rapi walau belum ada dekorasi yang spesifik, kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju balkon aparetemennya dan memandang langit siang kota Konoha.

"Apa keluargaku ada disini Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada sang pencipta walau pastinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban langsung.

"Jika keluargaku memang disini berilah aku jalan untuk bertemu mereka!" Doa Naruto agar dapat bertemu keluarganya. Walau hanya namanya saja pentunjuknya saat dulu Kizashi menemukannya ia hanya memakai seragam Junior Highschool yang terlihat dari name tagnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku merapikan baju-bajuku ke lemari kemudian mandi! jika Sakura-chan tahu aku belum apa-apa habislah aku!" Ucap Naruto kemudian bergegas merapikan baju-bajunya.

\- Forget -

Terlihat pemandangan di pusat perbelanjaan yang benar-benar ramai mengingat ini hari minggu, dan juga terlihat pasangan pirang dan pink yang kini sibuk dengan memilih perlengkapan untuk sekolah mereka besok dan juga keperluan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan kau mau beli berapa banyak baju lagi? ingat! Otousan hanya memberi uang kita sebulan sekali! dan kita harus menghemat pengeluaran kita!" Ucap Naruto memperingatkan kekasihnya yang dari tadi membeli pakaian yang membuat tangannya pebuh.

"Dasar cerewet! baiklah sekarang kita ke belanja bahan makanan!" Balas Sakura cemberut mengajak Naruto untuk belanja bahan makanan.

"Sakura sayang bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu berbelanja tapi kau tahu kapasitas apartemen bukan?" Tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sakura hanya memerah karena Naruto menyebutnya 'Sayang'.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan!" Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan ia tidak sengaja menabrak gadis bersurai indogo panjang, menyadari kesalahannya Sakura-pun membantu gadis itu berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku! aku tidak melihatmu!" Ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"Ahhhh.. tidak apa aku juga minta maaf! ak-..." Ucapan gadis itu berhenti karena melihat sosok di samping Sakura.

"Menma?" Tanya gadis itu menatap Naruto, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bingung.

"Menma? siapa Menma?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi kau bukan Menma?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Maaf namaku Naruto! bukan Menma!" Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf! ternyata aku salah orang karena kau dan Menma sangat mirip sekali! kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Ucap gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

"Hey Naruto apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir karena daritadi Naruto hanya melamun sejak peristiwa penabrakan tadi.

"Aku tidak apa Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto bohong.

"Aku tahu saat ini adxa yang kau pikirkan! dengan aku ini kekasihmu jadi ceritakanlah!" Ucap Sakura, dan terlihat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pendek sesaat.

"Kau ingat saat gadis yang kau tabrak tadi menanyakan aku Menma atau bukan?" tanya Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu! dan aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin dimasa lalumu kau mengenalnya?" tebak Sakura.

"Mungkin saja! hanya mendengar namanya saja seperti kami ini saling melengkapi!" Balas Naruto.

"Sudahlah! aku pasti akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu siapa keluargamu sebenarnya!" Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk mengecup kening Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih! kau adalah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama padaku!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merona.

"Jangan menggombal baka!" Ucap Sakura ketus, dan beginilah Sakura jika sikap Tsunderenya keluar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah menggombal padamu! atau kau mau aku menggombal pada gadis lain!" Goda Naruto pada Sakura yang mendapat deklikan tajam dari Sakura.

"Silahkan saja! jika kau berani menggoda gadis lain akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah merasakan empuknya kasur!" Ucap Sakura tajam membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Bercandamu jelek! dan lebih baik cepat selsaikan makannya! hari sudah mau sore dan aku tidak ingin bangun kesiangan dan telat di hari pertama kita sekolah besok!"

Setelah menyelsaikan acara belanja dan makan mereka Naruto dan Sakura menuju parkiran dimana mobil Nissan GTR mereka berada, dan benar saja bagasi mereka tidak muat dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang membuat beberapa belanjaan terpaksa dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

"Biar aku yang menyetir Naruto!" Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto manautkan alisnya bingung.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan masalah tadi dan itu membuatmu melamun! maka dari itu aku yang menyetir karena akan sangat buruk jika kau menyetir dengan melamun!" Balas Sakura membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa dan menurut apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, kemudian mereka memasuki mobil dan bergegas kembali menuju apartemen mereka.

\- Forget -

Terlihat disebuah balkon apartemen pemuda bersurai pirang kini sedang menatap angkasa, tapi bukan angkasa yang ia pikirkan melainkan suatu hal yang tak jelas dapat ia ingat.

 _._

 _"Hey Naru, apa kau mau ramen ini?" Ucap bocah pirang berumur 8 tahun pada sosok yang mirip dengannya ini._

 _"Aku mau, tapi bagaimana dengan Niisan?" Tanggap orang yang dipanggil Naruto._

 _"Tak apa! Niisan masih belum lapar! cepatlah makan sebelum Kaasan tahu atau Kaasan akan membuang persediaan ramen kita" Balas sang kakak pada adiknya._

 _Krucuk!_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut dari sang kakak membuat sang adik tertawa._

 _"Niisan hanya lebih tua dariku 5 menit jadi jangan bersikap bahwa kau jauh lebih tua dariku!" Ucap Naruto pada sang kakak, kemudian mereka berdua memakan ramen itu bersama._

"Akh... Apa itu tadi?" Ucap Naruto memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena mendadak mendapat kilasan balik tentang masa lalunya.

"Apa itu salah satu potongan masa laluku?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Tapi kenapa jika aku mengingat masa lalu perasaanku justru merasa sakit! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan masa laluku?" Gumam Naruto yang kini kepalanya mulai pusing dan berat, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi memburam.

"Ugh... Sial!" Setelah itu pandangannya menggelap dan ia pingsan di balkon apartemen.

 _Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berjalan disebuah tempat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya karena terlihat dari guratan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang bersedih._

 _TIN TIN TIN_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah klakson mobil dengan suara keras yang membuat Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara, matanya membelak karena seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk di tengah jalan sambil memegang kakinya yang kemungkinan kesleo._

 _"cepat menyingkir" Teriak bapak-bapak dipinggir trotoar yang melihat mobil yang melacu dengan cepat._

 _Melihat itu Naruto tidak tinggal diam kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke wanita, Naruto yang tidak melihat didepan ada sungai yang tinggi 4 meterpun terpeleset setelah menyelamatkan wanita paruh baya itu._

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menungguinya dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia kelelahan dan khawatir.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto pelan, merasa suaranya dipanggil Sakurapun mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tadi aku secara tidak sengaja mendapat kilasan balik tentang masa laluku! dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun dan tadi aku juga bermimpi bahwa aku menyelamatkan seorang wanita kemudian karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akhirnya aku terpeleset kesungai yang airnya deras!" Cerita Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya Naruto! lambat laun pasti ingatanmu akan kembali! dan aku akan selalu menemanimu apapun yang terjadi!" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kau janji?"

"Janji! lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu! karena kau adalah anugrah!" Balas Naruto.

"Baka! kau istirahat ini sudah malam besok kita harus sekolah! Good night my boyfriend!" Ucap Sakura kemudian mengecup kening Naruto kemudian mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke apartemennya sebelum suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sakura-chan!"Panggil Naruto

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! hanya Good Night to my girlfriend!" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan Sakura.

\- Forget -

"Apa kau sudah siap Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu! tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura ambingu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Soal semalam!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa Sakura-chan saat ini aku sudah merasa sehat bahkan sangat sehat!" Balas Naruto membuat Sakura meghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau menghembuskan nafas Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Duak!

"Itta!..." Ringis Naruto.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa?" Deklik Sakura pada Naruto.

"..."

"Kau itu pingsan di balkon dan aku panik saat itu juga! padahal niatku untuk mengajakmu makan malam tapi apa kau malah tidak sadarkan diri, dan parahnya lagi kau mengigau tidak jelas!" Ucap Sakura emosi.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu cemas Sakura-chan dan terimakasih karena sudah merawatku!" Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama Naruto! dan lebih baik kita berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat!" Ucap Sakura, dan seperti inilah Sakura jika Naruto sudah mulai lembut padanya maka sifat Tsunderenya yang biasanya ia tunjukan pada lelaki akan menghilang entah kemana.

 **Tebece**

 **Ide ini mendadak muncul waktu tengah melamun. Daripada keburu lupa, akhirnya langsung aja aku ketik. Mumpung haru libur juga hehe. Masih belum tahu nanti ke depannya gimana, namanya juga dadakan dan maaf jika banyak miss typo karena belum banyak yang saya koreksi. dan maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat :D**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
